Manos perfectas
by sonrais777
Summary: Sus manos no eran suaves, ni tersas como las de Adrien. Las detestaba. Pero Luka piensa algo diferente sobre sus manos.


**Hola a todos! Una cosa, me encanta Luka, pero aún estoy en un 50 y 50 entre Luka y Adrien y Chat Noir, en serio, es que es tan… DONDE ME CONSIGO CHICO ASI!? *suspiro* Bueno chicos, vamos a por la historia, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y por las futuras sorpresas que seguro nos hará gritar. Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Manos perfectas.

Capítulo único.

No había sido de mala intención. Había sido un comentario inocente de parte de Adrien. Pero eso no significaba que Chloe aprovechara para hacerla sentir mal.

 _-Me sorprenden tus manos, se nota que trabajas mucho con ellas Marinette._

 _-¿Quién querría tomarte siquiera de la mano? No son suaves ni gráciles como las mías. Tienes un tacto insulso y desagradable para ser una chica, hasta Adrien lo notó._

Normalmente hubiera ignorado los comentarios de Chloe, pero esta vez no pudo. Las manos de Adrien eran suaves y fuertes. Tal y como debía tenerlas un modelo.

En cambio sus manos eran diferentes, eran fuertes, con callosidades en algunas partes y con marcas de viejas heridas. No tenía unas manos suaves, delicadas y tersas, y se sintió horrible por eso. Tal vez si se hacía alguna manicura...

-¡Marinette!- la voz de Alya la trajo a la realidad y recordó que estaba haciendo un trabajo con ella y Juleka en el barco donde vivía esta última.

-Lo siento. Tengo la cabeza en otro lado.- dijo sonriendo nerviosa mientras Alya negó con la cabeza adivinando lo que pasaba en su cabeza, Juleka solo sonrió moviendo los hombros.

-No importa. Tomemos un refrigerio.

-Buena idea.- agradeció Marinette comer algo, necesitaba dejar en el olvido el tema o podría cometer un error en lo que estaban haciendo. Al ir a la cocina la madre de Juleka ya tenía todo preparado.

-¡Bienvenidas! Les he dejado emparedados para comer, debo ir rápido a hacer un encargo.

-Gracias mamá. Y cuídate.

-Se lo agradecemos señora Couffaine.- agradeció Marinette y la mujer solo les sonrió.

-No importa, me encantan las visitas. Las veo luego chicas.- se despidió la madre de Juleka y las tres se sentaron para poder comer alguno de los emparedados que rodeaban las papas especiadas que estaban en el centro.

-Siento mucho que tu mamá haya tenido que cocinar. Llegamos de improviso. Me hubiese gustado ayudarle.- dijo Marinette y Juleka negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Los emparedados de pollo de mamá son los mejores.

-Mmm, eso no lo niego.- dijo Alya que dio un gran mordisco a uno. Marinette sonrió y cuando apenas iba a la mitad de su emparedado una profunda voz se escuchó tras de ella.

-Buenas tardes.- Marinette casi se atraganta con el pedazo de pan de no ser porque Alya le pasó su vaso de zumo. Genial, Ladybug estuvo a punto de ser derrotada por un emparedado de pollo. ¿Qué tan vergonzoso sería aquello?

-Hola Luka. Mamá hizo emparedados de pollo.- saludó Juleka y Luka sonrió dejando su mochila sobre un mueble y sentándose a lado de Marinette.

-Por mi perfecto. ¿Están haciendo un trabajo para la escuela?- preguntó esta vez mirando a Marinette.

-S-Sí, estamos con una historia de trabajo, ¡un trabajo de historia!- se corrigió y Luka amplió su sonrisa, esta vez mirando a las chicas.

-Estoy seguro que les irá bien.- iba a tomar un emparedado cuando su mano toca la de Marinette que iba a tomar una papa, viendo como esta alejaba su mano tan rápido que lo desconcertó un poco.

-Oh, chica, ¡deja ya eso!- se quejó Alya y Marinette le mandó una mirada de advertencia.

-Alya...

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Luka y Marinette respondió antes de que Alya lo hiciera.

-Lo que pasa... e-es que mis manos son...- Alya al ver los nervios de su amiga termina por ella su explicación.

-Lo que pasa es que cree que sus manos son feas.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-La petulante hija del alcalde.- dijo esta vez Juleka y Marinette bajó la mirada algo apenada.

-N-No digo que sean feas. Solo algo duras.- dijo al tiempo que frotaba sus manos. Pero se congeló cuando la gran mano de Luka tomó una de sus manos con cuidado y la acercó a él observando atento su palma, este sonrió y la miró.

-Tus manos no son feas, al contrario, creo que son perfectas. Y demuestran lo duro que trabajas para hacer las cosas. Eso habla muy bien de ti.

-¿T-Tú crees?

-Obviamente. Quien debería avergonzarse sería quien tenga manos que no demuestren esfuerzo y dedicación. Tus manos son muy bonitas Marinette, no debes dudarlo.

-G-Gracias Luka.- Marinette sonrió haciendo hacías atrás un mechón de cabello en su oreja, con un claro sonrojo y desviando la mirada.

Después de comer y una dura hora de trabajo, Alya y Marinette se fueron y la franco-china suspiró mientras veía su mano.

-Parece que tu ánimo ya está mejor. – dijo Alya con una amplia sonrisa que tenía algo de burlón.

-Sí...- volvió a suspirar dejando que Alya se riera a lo bajo.

Su mano demostraba su arduo trabajo, y cada marca o callo tenía su historia, ya fuera ayudando en la panadería, haciendo sus diseños o en trabajos variados como cuidar a Manon o entregas. Pero no solo estaba así por las palabras Luka, sino porque sintió su mano sobre la suya. Cálida, fuerte, con callos y marcas como la suya. Y tenía que decir que su tacto había sido mejor que tocar sus suaves telas. Marinette sonreía como una boba y no le importaba, Alya rodó los ojos divertida.

-Solo no caigas en el cliché de que no te lavarás la mano.

-¡Alya!- se quejó Marinette y Alya se rió.

Ella no haría eso... bueno, al menos hasta la hora de cenar, pero eso Alya no lo iba a saber. Solo quería seguir sintiendo esa calidez de aquello perfecta mano.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, me divierten mucho, nada de tomatazos por piedad y nos leemos en la siguiente. En fin, sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
